Fairy Tail Neo
by MjxSvetta
Summary: What happens when you stick a socially awkward Dragon Slayer and a busty plant mage with a past wrapped in shadows into a whole abundance of adventures? The story of Lindan Dragneel and Saffron Gardenia that's what. Follow through the highs and lows of this love story. Lemons featured, warning tear breaker
1. Prologue- A Dark Past

**I own nothing from Fairy Tail or any of the official characters. I only own the OCs and story. Sorry for not updating, I've had my exams and I lost my writing ambition. I'm back and with better English.**

 **~ Mj**

* * *

 **Lucy Dragneel's Pov**

Our story ended with the defeat of Zeref and the joining of our hands the one magic we released wiped the contradictory curse off the face of our mortal world and brought forth salvation to us all. Natsu no longer a demon and plain human, Mavis and Zeref once more aging but now together, considered 'dead' by the Magic Council. We lost many and were scarred deeper than we care to admit and seeing the memories that we would rather like to forget and lock away to the deepest cavern or cave available. The guild has changed dramatically than the one that we once had. The guild hall now stands twice as big as the one before it. The guild too increasing in size, for the new members and our kids this is a story of Fairy Tail's next generation of cause. Magnolia now is a culture bustling town of written culture, since I released my first book almost twenty years ago now, wow that much time has passed. Anyway I am rambling, this story is our typical Natsu and the gang kicking an enemy's ass this is a story of loss and hurt, but in turn learning the valuable lessons of life that we all learn eventually but this challenge that these young wizards faced was greater than any punishment that we would ever wish upon our children. The things they lost and all the anguish that they bared was a strain that us parents never thought that we would ever have to go through. We believed with the evil that Zeref had cast now gone the world for our children to grow up in would be safe, but we were wrong. So very wrong.

This story I will tell is the story of my son, Lindan Dragneel and the girl with golden hair. Our story however does not begin in the usual small town were two wizards happen to run into each other in search of their goals or dreams this story starts in a small village in the mountainous centre of Fiore seven years ago.

* * *

The storm had not seized that day. The villagers sat in the hall, the thunder clapped, loud, sending a boom into hall's echoing walls. The chandeliers swung back and forth from the vibrating waves of noise. A thousand stallions seemed the stampede throughout the sky in a torrent of thunder. The rain had soaked the villagers through to the bone. They sat in the hall to determine the solution towards the dark presence that was surrounding the hill were the Gardenia household sat undisturbed by anything. The dark energy was like nothing like they had seen even considering the village's dark and unspoken history. The dark energy had since taken the form no more than three days ago. It had become a dark green and black sickly coloured miasma that had begun to seep into the town and caused a chilling illness to begin to spread. The horrid cloud of pollution had a scent that it cause even the strongest man to start to ball tears and run and hide in corner and beg for the scent of roses. The scent of such sickly carrion that burnt the nose of many, it could only be described as hell fire had submerged the town in the endless blackness of such a deep hatred and evil. It would rot anyone's soul to the core.

The miasma had begun as something unnoticed by people believing it to be just some aftermath of the Gardenia household's magic as they were the only wizards within the village. But the miasma had only increased as time went by then and only then did the village men start to believe that something was out of the norm. What made the situation most eerie was the screaming that had been heard coming from the hill where the Gardenia house sat. It was scream that had chilled the spins of everyone in the small town. Erica village had been a terrifying settlement that night the scream of a child so young could be heard and it was the night that blood went cold and turned to stone from the sheer terror that the sound had cast, anyone would have thought it was some kind of black magic. The other factor that had caused the disturbing situation to get worse was the fact that the Gardenia family had been found in the village square, death cold and ashen grey in complexion. They had yet to awaken but they looked as if their very souls had been sucked out. All of them where there but their youngest child and only daughter Saffron Gardenia, a young girl with the gift of beauty on her side. She bared long golden locks and the most emerald leaf green eyes that shone like a thousand stars. But she was missing from the collection of breathing skeletons that were currently in the village infirmary.

What else was missing from the assembly of the villagers were the visitors that the village had received only month ago. They had appeared at the village gates dressed in standard travel clothing and had little to no money and were starving to the stomach. They had claimed to be wizards and the villagers had sent them to live with the Gardenia's because the villagers as hospitable as they could be were workers of the land, farmers and agricultural geniuses not wizard folk. The Gardenia's had accepted them with open arms as they often helped those who were in need. They gave them a roof over their heads until they could begin their travels once more. These guests had repaid the town with work on the land, earning their keep however they had not seen any interest in leaving as of yet even though a month had passed. They had also grown quite accustomed to young Saffron and often helped her in magic practice. However though how kind they appeared to be, they never spoke of anything of their travels and glared at those who were curious to ask about it; a strange atmosphere radiated from them, an off feeling that the villagers could not shake.

The villagers continued to discuss the trouble that was brewing on the village hill. Sipping down their mead and beer slowly savouring the dry but refreshing taste as it calmed their nerves of the fallacy weather that suited the situation so well. When the unnerving silence was met with the slumped, cluttered step of a crippled walk. All villagers turned to the disturbing noise coming from the stairs. A figure slumped and propped against the wall, a face contorted with pain. The villagers turned from fierce faced to that of panic and worry. "Cole!" a villager cried as the Gardenia's eldest and only son came from the infirmary in such a weak condition to face the crowd of villagers. They hurried over a carried him to a near table and layer him down. A flurry of questions came but all Cole answered was a disturbing and a chilling warning in a lifeless croak "It's coming. Save my sister please. The monster… its coming."

The villagers panicked and kept on repeating the same question to a now passed out cold Cole "What monster?" all their faces bore panic caused by the horrific warning "This monster!" a cold and evil voice quaked. All eyes turned to see Tobias one of the villager's guests standing in the door way the doors open wide like the gates of hell had opened to show the full fury that was darkness of the abyss. His hair had become a dark shade of black and was soaked to his forehead by the relentless rain. His eyes were pools of blood that cast a fathomless despaired feeling pierced daggers dripped in blood into the hearts of everyone around the hall. The off feeling that he bathed was stronger than ever as it seemed to make up his whole being. This couldn't really be the same person could it? A growl came from the doorway as a figure small and crouched scurried after it's master. It wasn't like anything that the villagers had seen before. It had a wooden bone structure growing and sprouting around pale skin that was disappearing underneath the barked bone structure. The face was concealed, so whoever was host to this growing parasite couldn't be seen. The mask was a wooden skull that had two dead branch like horns protruding from the head and twisting round into points. The nose area was no existent apart from two slits for nostrils and the mouth appeared nearly human part from the twisting fangs. It breathed heavily as if in great exhaustion or pain. Upon its forehead was a black stone that pulsated purple in waves of such anguish. But its most disturbing feature was its glowing green eyes, emerald green but I glowed with a disgusting and haunting glow. It opened its mouth once more and out streamed a wave of miasma green and sickly, a platoon of death. Tobias raised his pale and chiselled arm, a guild mark flashed before the villager's eyes, a skull eyed area and three winding questionable slime trails it glowed a horrid red glow of blood much like his eyes.

"Kill them and bring forth salvation to the Discord's birth guild. Lord Albero Morton Discordian of the undead." The monster seemed to smile, pleased with the request given to an ancient being, a discordian as itself. The monster moved quickly golden matted hair whistling behind it. The villagers could only scream, their death coming so quickly, it was an instant. Their souls though would not see heaven nor hell as they soon became food for the beast as it continued to slash with its long clawed talons and bathing in the blood of those around it. The last thing every man saw was glowing emerald leaf green eyes, every woman saw the swing of matted golden hair, and every child saw the human in pain that the beast possessed as its host. Those who were lucky enough to flee the door ran into the sky's blood as it continued the soak the ground staining it in a dark black pool. The villagers could see the beast's shadow silhouetted by the lightning scratches as it tore into people as if they were paper sending fountains of blood like a painting of human entrails. The laughed Tobias caused was truly evil.

Cole on the table rolled off and landed upon a mass of sliced and frozen feared bodies each one of them forever bearing the look of fear as they faced their instant death. He fell in a pool of blood and it soaked through his clothes camouflaging him within the mass pile of bodies. He came too, still too weak to move but he quickly wished that he had remained unconscious seeing the monster that he had warned of, now tearing his friends and family apart. He felt his eyes began well with tears seeing familiar monster in front of him of the person he loved so dearly be the host body to this horrific thing. The beast was satisfied with the chorus screams and the gutting squelch of inwards as it bathed its long fingers into the bodies of its victims. Tobias suddenly stopped looking so amused when the second visitor and his companion came through the door. She was dressed in long cult like robes her guild mark centred on her chest. She had long red hair that was braided in bangs each side framing her face as the rest flew down her back. She had panic written in her eyes the hazel bone eyes bled purple tattoos beneath them in triangles, almost like markings. "A grand druid, at the gates he broke the barrier as if were nothing." She panted tired from her sprint. Tobias hissed and clicked his tongue. He bit on his thumb to determine what point of call was next considering now that the Discordian had a body it would not run and would continue to feed on human souls until it had it full form and could destroy the human it currently possessed. Tobias knew he would, even with his powers, retain some sort of injury to the discordian as it bore such strong magic even in this form.

He breathed out and turned to his comrade. "We leave now!" he rushed as they both turned tail and began to flee when they came onto contact with the druid. His white robes were long and his staff was very large, a winding oak tree carved into it. His hood golden lined and olive leaves green fell down his robes. The druid's wrinkled face was full of wisdom, mirrored by his long beard that was nearly the length of his body. A turquoise unsmoothed stone with an ancient rune carved into it clattered on his staff. Both dark wizards glared at the druid but continued upon their path. The druid only sighed shaking his head and continued to walk forward towards the bloody hall, three steps two feet one staff.

The beast hesitated from a swing as it sensed the mass magic power surrounding the druid. It hurried outside and came face to face with an old foe. It instantly charged and fell quickly to a loud clasp of lightning. He dawn was a bloody sky, no bird song, no chickens beckoning the morning's wake up and no yawning of villagers. A shaky Cole rose from the blanket of dead bodies, still alive and hesitantly moved out of the bloody hall. He was dressed in the deep red of others. He and other survivors of the massacre hesitantly approached the sleeping figure. There was no growling, no slashing, no glowing emerald leaf green eyes but instead a sleeping girl. Her clothes were rags and bloodied, her brown locks spread over the ground. Her emerald leaf green eyes dimmed to a thousand red dwarfs, there sat the young girl, the missing girl, the monster. Saffron Gardenia. And there she sat with choker welded around her neck of an unsmoothed turquoise gem with an ancient rune written upon it. A seal. To keep in the monster. The village also sealed itself off to, all to keep in the monster. All until she ran away to meet in a small port town on the coast of Fiore where my story began 30 years ago.

Now a new male in search of something dear, a talking blue cat and an ambitious wizard begin their story a little differently but nearly the same. This is a story is of love and loss.

Let us begin

~Lucy Dragneel X814


	2. Chapter 1- A New Journey

**Hey guys I'm back for chapter two. I apologize in advance for any bad grammar for I'm dyslexic. I hope that you enjoy chapter two. I can assure you it isn't as dark as chapter one promise. Please read and review as it is much appreciated.**

 **~MJ**

* * *

The seagulls flew overhead a squadron of pooping white air crafts that would aim for any food within a snatching distance. The chorus of caws had synched with the sound of the lapping tide. The port town truly was a perfect picture of what to expect from a port. The sky was filled with fluffy white clouds and the sea breeze, tangy with salt, wafted hair so lightly it hardly misplaced a single strand yet filled everyone with a wash of relief and serenity. The town was busy with market stalls and merchants alike, all hoping to sell their goods for a good amount of jewel. The bridges loomed across pathways and allowed the town to be built on two levels. The fisherman folk of this fair town, of 76,000, took the soft breeze and dotted clouds that the sea was picturesque and would brim with fish. For the magic in this town was scarce yet this port had attracted very many wizards to it walls, including a young princess in search of adventure and a dragon prince in search of a lost father. Well the Port Town of Hargeon attracts all kinds of people; merchants, tourists, travellers and even those on the run who have committed crimes ending up with a price on their heads. One such man is the Ex-Mayor of the town of Marguerite, who had been committing a lot of illegal deals as well as many other suggestible acts, since his escapades had been brought into the light he had run away and started kidnapping local girls within the town of Hargeon. The girls had been found half naked and unconscious at least a few miles away from the warehouse district. The Ex-Mayor's acts had to stop otherwise more and more girls would be effected. So for every wrong doer there is always someone to clean out the trash, that being Guild wizards and in this very case it is the guild none other than Fairy Tail.

The train hissed as its brakes screeched across the metal tracks and the train finally came to a heavy stop causing the carriages to jerk forward in an unexpected motion. The train running from the city of Magnolia to the port of Hargeon had finally reached the end of its long journey. The train tooted in celebration, proud of its efforts as it continued to pump out steam and smoke from the engine. The doors of a carriage, at least six down, flung open and banged against the metal can as a middle-aged man celebrated the freedom of fresh air and the lack of motion of that no trains caused. He raised his tanned, muscled arms to the sky and hollered; shaking the heavens "I'm alive!" causing the local public to attach their gaze on the scuffed fire wizard. His spiked matt of pink hair was slightly grey in some places and was longer than his adolescent years now tied in a small knot reaching the base of his neck. His eyes were now angled and weathered, the onyx pool reflecting years of experience. A scaled muffler obscured part of his chin cosying the scar he bore on his neck, yet he still displayed the two marking his face; one cropping his cheek and the other crossing over his left eye. His clothes were now low collared and was a red half coat drenching one sleeve in cloth yet leaving the other baring his blazing red guild to show. His bloomed white pants were fastened with a black belt and were sealed at the bottom in black ties and continuing the lack of outfit changing the fire wizard continued to wear the one, the only pair of sandals. There stood Natsu Dragneel, the salamander of Fairy Tail, the demon E.N.D, the father of seven and many a more things.

"Alright we made it!" Once again preaching to the sky in a declaration of life. The clatter of heels met the cobbled platform of the train station where they then stopped behind the shouting figure. "Honestly Natsu," he turned around to see Lucy his partner and best friend. Her hair had grown out in maturity and was tied in a loss, messy bun and perfected with a grip holding her hair in place. Her brown eyes were pools of chocolate; deep and milky they were waved by blinking curved lashes. Her face didn't conceive age that much but in place reserved wisdom instead. A frilled top secured her upper half and covered her entire chest area while a medium length skirt that stopped above her knees sporting her belt above it, equipped with her keys and the infamous whip Fleuve d'étoiles known for its vicious nature. She placed a hand on her hip. "Sometimes I wonder why I married you?" she chuckled to herself dreaming of the valiant hero that could have come in ridding on a majestic white stead to slay the dragon and save the princess but instead she got a dense, flame brained pyromaniac of a dragon for a husband. "Aye!" the blue cat flying agreed as Happy's matted fur hustled with emotion. Natsu's face stared in sheer horror, had he perhaps misheard or was Lucy really having second thoughts about this point in time in their marriage? "Ehh!?" Natsu croaked shocked and enraged all at the same time, it had to be someone's fault that Lucy was feeling this way and at the top of Natsu's list was none other than Gray Fullbuster. "But Lucy we vow-" Natsu was cut off by a giggle and it trailed onto full on laughter. Natsu stared at his wife and life partner as she found this very situation hilarious. "I was just kidding" she sweat dropped and the tension became awkward. "Don't do that again it wasn't very funny." He pouted and started babying. A clack of heels could be heard approaching the pair from behind the sound of the steps was out of time so you could tell that there was more than one person, the heels approached from the resting train and came to meet the two parents. "Are you kidding me? That was such a rush!" a female voice sounded, it belong to the eldest daughter of the Dragneel's, Luna Dragneel. Her long, sakura hair fell to her arch in her back and flowed in the soft wind. Her bangs and root area were unkempt and unruly while the rest of her hair seemed to be well kept. Her eyes were a soft chocolate river and fell into a pool of ambitious fiery sprit. She wore a collared tank top that was blue, she wore a white skirt of a light blue hue and two blue wooden are sleeves that frilled at the top and bottom. She wore heeled black shoes that were finished with white gleaming heels. "Dad's face was hilarious." She continued in her laughing fit, finding the whole situation hilarious and making her father pout more.

"Mama was just kidding Papa" a sweet and petite voice came from the duo of sisters as the second voice belonged to Luna's younger sister and the Dragneel's second eldest daughter, Faye Dragneel. She had a long flow of strawberry blonde hair that was well kept. Her bangs fell either side of her face framing it evenly, while her locks where held back by a long, scaled scarf checked by black outlines, her scarf matched her father's scarf very well. She wore a black tightened dress that flared out at the knees in pleats and excelled her breasts which she and her sister both had inherited from their mother, Lucy. Faye's one sleeved dress was tightened on arm in a bow and down her main body she had an appliqued of a blue heart kruez. She wore high black boots decorated with orange flowers.

Natsu huffed and stopped pouting as the family all grouped together in the centre of the platform; the group of four plus one exceed by the name of Happy was missing something as the company was to quite even with Natsu there. "Natsu where is Lindan?" Lucy asked looking at her husband with worry. Natsu shrugged as Lucy brought her thumb nail to her mouth and started to bite on it. "Don't worry Lucy, the boy can take care of himself." Natsu reassured his wife by placing his calloused hand on her shoulder. "But what if he's still on the train, you know that like all of you he gets motion sick." She placed her head to her hand shaking it slightly disappointed at the family's inherited illness.

"I'm sure he can get himself off the train. The boy's sixteen Lucy, let him be" Natsu continued in certainty as she caught a familiar scent in the wind.

"But I can't lose my baby, you know that Lindan is socially awkward Natsu" Lucy started to panic; pacing back and forth. A shadow moved noisily above the train car. Lucy was about to step onto the train car when a hand stopped her movements with a grip on her shoulder. "Natsu what are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry Lucy. Lindan will show up in three, two, and one." As Natsu finished his count down the shadow perched on the train car jumped down to pounce on the dragon slayer screaming "Fire Dragon's Talon!" Only to be caught by the back of his jacket collar and tossed him over to the other side of the platform. Lucy gasped as the dust settled revealing the shadowed attacker that was none other than the missing child. There, upside down, was the Dragneel's third eldest son of seven, Lindan Dragneel. His messy strawberry blonde hair was dishevelled and wild much like his father's, his eyes were soft chocolate pools that were thinned, almost reptilian like. He was strong, but his body lacked the necessary muscle. He bore no scars and was only scratched by the splinters. Rising, he ran at his father only for him to be grabbed by his collar once more and hanged in the air by his father as if he were a dead, hunted boar. Lindan growled at his father to release him from his tightened grasp that he had on his collar. "You cheated!" Lindan grumbled, he happened to think he had executed his stealthy pounce flawlessly. "I cheated, who was the one that was screaming and jump kicking at me!" His father smugly retorted even after years of training Lindan had yet to land a punch on his father, not even once. "I was pouncing not jump kicking." He answered back starting to get smug again yet the fact he looked like a hanging goose. "You were upwind anyway, I smelt you from the beginning." His father added getting irritated with his son, he now realized what both his real father and Igneel had to go through raising him. "You still cheated."

Natsu sighed and threw Lindan again onto the pile of broken boxes that he had come from before. "Lindan!" Screamed a little blue cat that was flapping his wings as fast as possible to get to his moaning comrade. "What the hell Dad?" He grouched, pissed about the whole course of events that had transpired between the Dragneel resident father and son. The small blue cat that flew at Lindan rubbed his head against Lindan's waist and begged to be tickled behind the ears to which Lindan couldn't refuse. "Bad timing as always Max." Lindan chuckled. Max the Exceed was always very late especially whenever Lindan was flying at some sort of hard and painful object. His blue fur was light sapphire brighter than the sky and his black eyes were very mischievous, he was Happy's son after all.

Lindan looked up to see his mother giving an earful to his father and couldn't help but chuckle, as his father acted as more of a sibling than his dad. But even so his mother was terrifying as she moved her accursed finger to Lindan "Would you two stop fighting all the time? We're in public for Mavis' sake!" Lindan looked around to see a group of people standing around and staring at him laughing and giggling while some took pictures, Lindan's face flushed and he turned his head, stood up and walked away. His sisters were giggling as well, "Shut up!" He mumbled.

Lucy sighed, why did her family have to be so awkward in public? She didn't know the answer, Dragneels will be Dragneels she guessed. "Right to the job at hand, we are here to capture the Ex-mayor of Marguerite. He has to be doing some very *COUGH* suggestable things to the girls in town. We will spread out into teams of two, I and Natsu will take the north of town with Happy. Luna, you and Faye take the east of town. Finally Lindan and Max will." Before Lucy could finish her speech Lindan was far away a shadow in the building blocked horizon heading towards the warehouse district that a meeting was soon approaching. The group of wizards were left standing on the platform; the mother shaking her head while face-palming, the father tapping his foot impatiently as his fire in his belly was starting to simmer down, the eldest daughter checking her make up in her pocket mirror, the second eldest daughter hiding behind the first because of the large swarm of people on the platform and finally the third eldest son rushing through the busy streets, the wind in face; smiling wildly and the little blue cat soaring next to him trying to keep up.

* * *

The two way street that lead towards the warehouse district was split into three sectors; either side dedicated to the many shops that decorate in both vintage and standard buildings, while the middle was saved for the many market stalls that lined in rows selling fish, valuables, silken clothes traded in for other countries and many rare or commonplace items. The tang of salt was on the air as the whiff of an occasional cooked piece bread or smoked fish teased your nostrils selling you into tastes of pleasure for the pallets. The gulls continued to squawk but stayed away from the tsunami of people that huddled together creating a mass cram. Squeezing through the blockade of people pushed a brown haired girl falling to the ground after being released from the beast's hold. She panted for air relieved to use her lungs to full capacity. The hair was held back in a silver metal band decorated with an emerald bright and piercing. Her brown tundra of hair fell with chestnut streaks of gold that shone much like that of a glistening jewel that was of the upmost rarity. Her eyes gleamed the most beautiful emerald leaf green sparking such adventurous spirit, confidence but yet hiding a secret within them. Her neck was collared by a choker of black ribbon that was charmed with an unsmoothed turquoise gem written upon it was an ancient rune, a seal to keep something in. Her top was a short kept green strapless top that showed the volume of her breasts and tightened around her body. Her skirt was a knee length white satin skirt tailored to show her legs that were thick and angled. She wore a butt belt bag that had pockets containing the reactants of her magic, yes this travelling girl that held the choker with an unsmoothed turquoise gem was a wizard and a travelling one at that, as she bore a large rucksack upon her back. The nomadic wizard continued onwards towards the docks, she had fancied seeing the ocean. It wasn't her first time seeing it, however she wanted to be embraced by its freedom and simplicity to help spark an idea for her future.

She entered the busy street that was lined with a rougher bunch of idiots than the rest of the town of Hargeon. The stares that she received was as if the pack of big, tall and stupid lot had never seen an attractive girl before. Of course the travelling girl embraced every ounce of the attention, why wouldn't she? She knew that she was attractive, beautiful and damn hot so she collected the gazes while walking past the pack of drooling slobs. Vanity wasn't her only sin, she was also very rude to the other sex especially when it came to flirting, and she didn't want a guy who would stand down below her or a guy that was an arrogant asshole. She wanted a guy who was caring, assertive, cute and understanding. A guy who was willing to except her past and except her for being her, if a guy ever existed hell if a guy didn't exist and a girl did, she take anyone of that genre. The sound of her brown boots continued down the cobbled streets of the warehouse district of Hargeon she started to grip her bag tighter on the straps and she walked faster, she wasn't scared obviously she was a total powerhouse but the feeling she got from this area was dangerous. A grip on her arm caught her in a gasp and she felt a rush of panic but breathed in the negativity and put on a calm face. "Hey there beautiful, you know I would love to take you out sometime." Scowling the girl looked at the man that held her wrist, well there wasn't much to look at he was short, fat and plump. He sported a moustache that was way too big for his face and seemed to be devouring his nose in the wave of disgusting nostril hairs. He had a quiff that was clearly a wig as the fake hair clearly did not match the brown hairs that he had remaining but instead was bright blonde. He was way too old to be flirting with a teenager like herself, even how old was this guy, seventy? The girl wrinkled up her nose and flung her hand from his sweaty grasp and as sassy as she could muster she said "And I wish that you would get hit a train but then again we don't always get what we want now do we?" The man glared at her in pure hatred, while the girl mentally fist pumped, she had devised a few pick down lines as she liked to call them, to put away the guys of pushy kind.

"How dare you!" He barked in an almost screaming tone "Get her" He shouted once again as a platoon of buff looking thugs pilled out of a nearby warehouse all baring tattoos, chains, metal pipes, crow bars and many other menacing looking weapons. "Oh crap!" She called and started running from the crowd of muscle and menace. She headed round a corner sharply, nearly falling over "Damn, why did I have to wear heels today?" cursing herself she continued sprinting as fast as she could down a pathway she could smell the ocean air getting closer and closer; the smell maximised her nostrils capacity. She took another corner only to get caught like a mouse in a corner with a cat playing with it. It was another warehouse and fittingly for this situation it was warehouse thirteen and what an unlucky happening this was as the girl ran headfirst into a dead end and her 'only' exit was blocked by a wall of buff. "Now maybe you will come quietly." He grinned evilly and approached the sheep stuck in the corner thinking that he was the wolf, well you know what they say a wolf in sheep's clothing and that was just what this girl was. She stuck her hand into one of butt pouches and grabbed a handful of seeds then she threw them on the ground shouting "Plant Magic: Seismic Stalk" simultaneously. A huge rumbling came from the ground as the buff squad fell down to the floor in a pile a failing flexing men. A vine erupted from the earth, twisting in a spiralling column and clasped around the girl catching her in the growth upward and placed her down on the roof of a nearby warehouse.

"GET HER!" Screamed the plump man as the now standing but dizzy buff squad started climbing up the vine. Rolling her eyes the girl started to count down "3. 2. 1" The vine came crashing down as it withered into a shrunken form, didn't they now that stalks only lasted at least a minute at a time, idiots. She looked down at the pile of hopelessness and saluted paying her respects for their pitiful performance maybe the goon squad could make it as clowns or something. She chuckled to herself running along the roof top, you know maybe the roofs would be safer, oh she had no idea of what was going to happen but because of that one decision she would have the future she so dearly sort, well sort of.

* * *

Lindan looked around him. People. PEOPLE. People were everywhere, he moved to the side of the street and pulled his collared coat over his face masking him, how he wished that he had kept wearing his scarf that he had as gift from his father, but though how much he idealised him as a wizard, a father and a role model it annoyed him when people just noted him out or like him just because his father was Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail. So he stopped wearing his scarf, yet now he regretted it. Well let's just say little Lindan Dragneel was a bit of a social butterfly. He, like his twin sister Faye, was very shy, he had no idea where it ignited from but for as long as he remembered he had always been very shy and didn't like to talk to anyone. He and sister had always been those twins that just used to talk to each other. Lindan had since made friends at the guild and at home with his min siblings but he still wasn't very comfortable with others especially girls, so naturally Lindan had never had a girlfriend, never kissed a girl (other than his mother and sisters and aunts) and never even thought of having such despicable activities with them, he was only sixteen. Lindan decided to take a moment to come up with an idea to avoid pretty much everywhere, he hated his sense for adventure as he had got separated from his family and with all these people it was hard to track their scents.

"What am I going to do?" He mumbled

"Go back to the train station." The cat retorted. Lindan remained silent and turned his head. "You don't know where it is do you" the cat commented again the young dragon slayer remained silent until he back chatted "Neither do you" The cat simply shrugged "Look at least I have power and looks going for me, the lady's love me well you are just well you know what you are."

"What's that supposed to mean and looks my ass it think that ego starting to get to your stomach I looks a bit rounded" The young blue Exceed merely hissed at his partner. Lindan sighed and looked up at the sky, when it hit him, well literally a tile from a building hit him. "Oww." He then muttered in pain,

"Have at you, the divine punishment of the supreme cat god strikes you down." The cat of flying ego stated

"What god there's no such thing, but anyway I have an idea. We will take the roof tops it will allow us to avoid people." The dragon slayer brainstormed.

"Aye!" The azure cat sounded as he grabbed Lindan's coat and flew him to the top of the nearby building allowing him a comfortable position to stand without falling and released him from his grasp. The cat flew next to Lindan as he skilfully as a monkey jumped from rooftop to rooftop carefully avoiding loose tiles that could make him fall at any given moment.

The girl with brown locks ran with her shoe clacking over the slate tiling of Hargeon's many grey topped buildings, she skilfully landed onto another roof, the only thing that she could think of while running was ' _I look like a secret agent, a really hot secret agent.'_ She laughed to herself as she felt the wind in her hair what could possibly go wrong. She landed upon a new rooftop and saw the new gap splitting the next two buildings apart. She was even going to give herself a run up she propelled herself forward feeling freer than she had even done before, she felt a wave of heat grasp her lips roughly and then a huge force of a warm impact as she hit another runner mid-air and collided with the loss of her first kiss.

Lindan grasped the depth of the next gap, it was fairly wide but he could make it no worries, he timed his run up perfectly and gave himself enough time to run forward and gain enough air resistance to keep him up. He could feel freedom in his face until a silhouette came crashing full impact onto him. Lindan felt cool touch on his lips and gasped when he noticed a flock of brown locks, he had just kissed a girl, mid-flight over an alleyway and blocking his jump. Gravity came like an iron hand gripping onto Lindan's legs tightly, he and the crasher started falling quickly feeling the pressure of the huge force. "MAXXX!" Lindan screamed as the blue cat rushed to catch his friend flapping his wing desperately. Latching onto the hem on cloth Max caught him well he thought he did anyway as Lindan had continued to fall landing in another pile of wooden crates that splintered upon impact causing him to hiss is pain.

"Hey put me down!" Screamed the girl that Max was holding onto her emerald leaf green eyes filled with anger and annoyance as the cat lowered her to the ground. Lindan sat in a crouched position on the floor picking out the splinters that had buried themselves into his skin on his arm. "Ouch!" He gasped, it looked simple but they certainly were stubborn little splinters as they all refused to be removed and remained sealed within Lindan's arm. The cool touch of a hand touched his arm as the smooth hand gripped a splinter trapped within his rough arm and removed it. Lindan looked up into the person's eye of whose hand was touching his arm. He felt a rush of heat hit his face, it was girl. And not just any girl, a cute girl! Lindan was bad with people but even worse with girls. He felt a wave of pain hit his right arm leaving it numb and painful it almost felt that it wasn't there. The girl also felt a pain flash through her eyes giving a stinging that was so unbearable she cried out.

When pain finally subsided they looked at each other. Lindan hadn't seen a girl this cute before, ever. Her hair was long and tied back with silver charm embodied with and emerald that sparkled the same colour as her emerald leaf green eyes. The brown tundra fell over her shoulders and down her back. She kept a large unsmoothed turquoise gem round her neck. His face flushed deep crimson almost as bright as his Aunt Erza's hair. The girl looked at the guy in front of her, he had a mop of strawberry blonde hair styled in a spikey fashion and looked strangely familiar. His eyes were a warm chocolate that reminded the girl of an evening wood fire burning warmly. His high collared shirt hid his body, he wasn't that muscularly built but he was very handsome, the travelling wizard felt her face flush at the Dragneel remembering she lost her first kiss to this guy not that she really minded he was cute after all. She traced his eyes again with her eyes and saw a cut on his head. "Oh no your hurt I so sorry." She gasp holding his checks with her cool palms, Lindan's face shot up even brighter red as she grabbed a cleansing wipe and cleared away the dirt from the wound. She wiped it clean and started to dress the cut "So who jumps from roof top to roof top?" She quoted mentally kicking herself for being a hypocrite

"Oh what." Lindan asked her was distracted by the bright eyes of the brown haired wizard in front of him.

"They're pretty aren't they?" the girl asked her vanity starting to show when she saw the young dragon slayer starting to gaze into her emerald pools mystified by the green leaf gems. "Oh yeah." He shyly replied turning his head, the girl who took it the wrong way not noticing the shyness that was written on his face. Lindan started to retort noticing her look as he had heard her previous question with his excellent hearing and all. "I'm not the only one who jumps on rooftops am I?" He sarcastically retorted.

The girl looked at him after she finished his dressing, she seen his face somewhere before, but where. "So what's your and your friend's names anyway?" She questioned

"The blue cat over there is Max," The girl tickled his ears t which max replied with a typical aye. "And I'm Lindan Dra-"He stopped talking, if he told anyone his surname they would freak out and he certainly didn't want that.

"Dra what." She pushed him for an answer.

"Just Lindan." He blushed again she was sure assertive, much like his mother. His dad had told him to find a curious girl as they would be far and away up for adventures.

"Well just Lindan it's nice to meet you." She shook his hand and looked down at his fallen form, pulling him up with a lot more force than expected and it caused Lindan to jar forward nearly tripping over. The girl in front of him smiled, as he felt heat starting to rush to his cheeks again, what was it about this girl that made him want to grab her hand and bite her. An urge to say "You are mine." Kept on flushing through his mind, shaking it off Lindan asked the girl "So I told you mine name so what is yours?" He smiled almost coly and it surprised him, he was never this open, not with anyone.

The girl looked down and then back up to his face, he was so familiar and his face was so honest she felt as if she could tell him anything, but she calmed herself. "My name's Saffron. Saffron Gardenia."

* * *

 **So this was chapter two I hoped you liked it, it's starting to get quite steamy already between Lindan and Saffron.**

 **Characters we have met so far**

 **Saffron Gardenia – a nomadic plant mage originally from Erica village with a very dark past full of demons and death.**

 **Cole Gardenia – A wizard from Erica Village. Saffron's older brother**

 **Tobias – A dark mage who kidnapped Saffron and caused her to be possessed by the discordian**

 **Tobias' lackey – a female dark mage**

 **The old druid oracle- old and a druid, who sealed the discordian within Saffron**

 **Natsu Dragneel- married to Lucy (Heartfilla) Dragneel, has seven children, an S class mage of Fairy Tail.**

 **Lucy Dragneel – married to Natsu Dragneel, has seven children, an S class mage of Fairy Tail.**

 **Luna Dragneel – the eighteen year old daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel. Faye and Lindan's elder sister.**

 **Faye Dragneel – the sixteen year old daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel. Lindan's younger twin sister and Luna's younger sister.**

 **Lindan Dragneel – the main protagonist, sixteen year old son of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel, Faye's older twin and Luna's younger brother.**

 **Happy – the Exceed the father of Max the Happy replacement.**

 **Max – the slowest and least most reliable Exceed ever. Is the son of Happy and is Lindan's partner.**

 **Fat paedophile – the Ex-mayor of** **Marguerite, has been doing suggestable things to girls.**

 **Buff Squad – the Ex-mayor's bodyguards.**


End file.
